


Disney Challenge

by Owlrinth



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Disney Songs, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlrinth/pseuds/Owlrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that you have asked Mark to do the Disney Song Challenge with you. The two of you are flirting constantly and imagine when he sings "Can you feel the love tonight" for Lion King he stares right into your eyes. What will you do in response after he caused you to blush uncontrollably. How will you get back at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after singing Disney for like an hour and I started thinking of the Disney song challenge Mark did with Matthias and how ready he was to sing "can you feel the love tonight". I think this is super cute and I really love it. 
> 
> (YTN) = Your Youtube Name
> 
> Warning I did include like huge clumps of Disney songs. And even like a full Disney song. I'm sorry if you don't like that. I love Disney and had a fun time doing this. 
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling mistakes)

“Hey guys! It’s (YTN) and Welcome to the Disney song challenge!” you say with a smile to the camera. “I am so glad to be joined by Markiplier!” you say as you point over to the man on the left of you. 

“Hey there!” he exclaims excitedly waving to the camera. 

“Now some of you may have seen this challenge before. Mark and Matthias did this challenge. And not just once but twice.” You explain as you show the number on your fingers. “If you guys have seen that then you would know that Mark won both of those challenges!”

“Yeah!” Mark exclaimed as he high fived himself. 

“The last one was by like one point and I gave that to you,” a voice says from behind the camera.

You laugh at Matthias who is standing behind the camera with his arms crossed staring down Mark. When you look over at Mark you can’t help but to laugh more because he is crossing his arms as well and staring Matthias down while mocking his pouty face. 

“Ok calm down there boys, I can only handle so much testosterone in this room. Now as you guys may have just heard we are also joined by Matthias who will be listing of the Disney movies and keeping score.”

Matthias poked his head in front of the lens “Hiii!”

“Okay so before we get started Mark I think I should let you know I’m pretty good when it comes to Disney songs,” you say as you look over at Mark with a smile. 

“Well we will just have to see now wont we? I am the king of this challenge so far,” he states as he straightens his back and lifts up his chin trying to make it seem like he was better. 

You laugh and roll your eyes at him. “Okay, let’s begin!” 

”Frozen,” Matthias states.

Before you even move mark has already slammed the bell down that is sitting in front of the two of you. 

“Let it go, Let it go, I am one, mhm hmmmm,” he mumbles the rest. 

“Good job,” Matthias says from behind the camera. 

You roll your eyes at him as he looks over at you and gives you a triumphant look.

“What was that about being great with Disney songs,” he says with a smile.

“Oh just wait and see,” you say with a somewhat cocky attitude. “Okay, Next,” you say turning away from Mark and smiling at Matthias and the camera. 

“Tarzan.”

You quickly slap the bell.

“Come stop you crying, It’ll be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from around you. I will be here don’t you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t broken. I will be here don’t you cry. ‘Cos you’ll be in my heart, yes you’ll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more.” You sing out and proud at the fact that you not only know the song but sang more lyrics of a song then Mark did. When you stop you see that both Mark and Matthias are staring at you. You had never really sung in front of anyone. The only people that ever heard was yourself and the shower head. “What?” you finally ask. 

“Wow,” Matthias says. “That was amazing.”

You blush at his statement and just stare into the camera with a smile. 

“Looks like you have some competition Mark,” Matthias say with a laugh. 

You laugh with him and look over at Mark who is still looking at you with awe. You feel the blush creep across your cheeks again but are able to keep it down ever so slightly. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to be faster than her,” he says with a laugh back. 

“Aristocats.”

You slam on the bell once again. “Everybody wants to be a cat, because the cat’s the only cat who knows where it’s at. Everybody’s pickin up on that feline beat ‘cause everything else is obsolete.” You stop and give Mark a cocky little smile before looking back at the camera. 

“Wow another point to ____,” Matthias says. 

Mark sits up and starts floofing his hair. “I must floof for power!” he exclaims and you break out into laughter. “Hey don’t laugh,” he says as he looks over at you. 

“Okay sorry,” you say trying to calm your laughing. “Next,” you say pointing at Matthias. 

“The Lion King.” 

Once again Mark moves so fast that you aren’t even able to move your arm. 

“Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things,” Mark sings as he stares deep into your eyes. 

The two of you always flirted back and forth but never had it been this obvious or even in front of a camera. You could feel a hot red blush burning your cheeks after he stopped. You didn’t snap out of it until Mark spoke again. 

“I believe that is a point for me,” Mark says smiling at the Camera. 

“Yes it is,” you say in a very faint voice. “Next!” you explained after calming yourself down and gaining your confidence back. Not only now did you want to beat Mark in the Challenge but you sure as hell wanted to get him back for that. 

“Beauty and the Beast,” Matthias says with a smile.

You hit the bell just as Marks hand hits the top of yours. 

“Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barley even friends, Then somebody bends; unexpectedly. Just a little change Small to say the least, Both a little scared Neither one prepare, Beauty and the Beast,” You sing staring at Mark and occasionally at the camera. You receive a small blush from him but you feel dissatisfied. You know you have to try harder because you want a bigger reaction from him. “Next,” you say to Matthias with a very obvious dissatisfied face. 

“Aladdin.”

Once again Mark hits the bell. 

“I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did. You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under. On a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming.” Once again as Mark sings he stares at you. But this time as he sings you get an idea and as he finishes you begin singing. 

“A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear. That now I'm in a whole new world with you.” You sing.

Mark looks at you shocked at first but then smiles at you. As your finishing he grabs your hands and to your surprise continues the song. 

“Now I’m in a whole new world with you.”

“Unbelievable sights, Indescribable feelings, Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole New world.”

“Don’t you dare close your eyes.”

“A hundred thousand things to see.”

“Hold your breath, it gets better.”

“I’m like a shooting star. I’ve come so far. I can’t go back to where I used to be.”

“A whole new world.”

“Every turn a surprise.”

“With new horizons…” Marl trails off. “Aw crap I don’t remember!” Mark exclaims as he frowns. 

The two of you drop hands and look back over at Matthias who is staring at the two of you in shock. 

“Jesus Christ did the two of you plan that?” He asks.

“Ha, no I wish,” Mark answers. 

“Well that was so damn good I think each of you deserve a point.”

You and Mark smile at each other and high-five. 

“Next.” You point to Matthias.

“Hercules.”

You smack the bell. 

“You’re way off base I won’t say it. Get off case I won’t say it. Girl don’t be proud It’s okay you’re in love. Ahhhh At least out loud I won’t say I’m in loooove.” This time instead of staring at Mark you look into the camera because you find it way to embarrassing. “Next.”

“Sleeping Beauty.”

“I know You, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream.” This time even though you found it embarrassing you sang to Mark. You felt slightly embarrassed because you had had many dream about Mark before.

Mark did nothing but smile at you in return. You were upset at the fact that you were blushing and he was not. You quickly turned back to Matthias and cued for the next movie. 

“Mulan.”

You are only a second in front of Mark. You quickly stick your tongue at Mark before you begin singing. 

“Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter. Can it be I’m not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family’s heart.” You sing with a slight frown. That song had always hit you in the heart because you always felt like you could relate. 

“Wow is a lot sadder then I remember it being,” Matthias states. 

You give him a small smile before pointing at him to give the next movie. 

“Pocahontas.” 

Mark slams the bell a millisecond before you do.

“Savages Savages barely even human!”

“Damn I hate you,” you say as you look over at Mark with a glare. “Next and final movie!”

“Is it really the final movie?” Mark asks. 

“Yes sir,” Matthias says.

“Damn well I think we all know who’s winning,” Mark says as he glares over at you and you give him a small triumphant smile. However you are still slightly upset you haven’t gotten him to blush as hard as he made you. But you are holding out hope that this last movie will be it. 

“The little Mermaid.” 

You slam the bell as fast as you can and thankfully you are just a tiny bit faster than Mark. You smile at him knowing exactly what song to sing that will get him back. 

“There you see her , Sitting there across the way , She don’t got a lot to say , But there’s something about her , And you don’t know why , But you’re dying to try, You wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do . It’s possible she wants you, too There is one way to ask her. It don’t take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl. Sing with me now ; Sha-la-la-la-la-la, My, oh, my, Look at the boy too shy. He ain’t gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la , Ain’t that sad, Ain’t it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl.” As you stare into Marks eyes and sing to him you can see a bright red blush dance across his cheeks. You hold back the urge to throw your hands up in victory as you are singing. 

Right as you finish singing you are surprised by Marks hands on each side of your face. He pulls you into him and into a deep and passionate kiss. You can feel all the tension that had built up during this recording melt away in the kiss. You feel all of your feelings for each other in this one kiss. 

When you two finally pull away Mark rests his forehead on yours. The two of you stay like that looking into each other’s eyes as you try to catch your breath. 

“I don’t think you understand how long I’ve been wanting to do that for,” Mark finally speaks. With his words finally breaking the silence the two of you smile and laugh before you both remember the video you are still recording. The two of you turn to Matthias.

“Well it’s about damn time you two. Thought I was going to drowned in all the tension in here.”

You all break into laughter before you tally up the scores and prepare for the outro. 

“Well looks like I won you guys!” You exclaim to the camera with a smile. 

“I don’t know I think I was a winner too in this situation,” Mark says with a smile as he puts his arm behind you and pulls you close. 

“Thank you so much for joining us. Subscribe and don’t forget to subscribe to these to goons and I will see you guys in the next video! Byeeee!” You say as you all wave to the camera. 

“So are you going to leave that all in there?” Mark asks as you stand up to stretch. 

“Do you want me too?” You ask looking down at him. 

“Depends if you want to be my girliplier or not,” Mark says raising his eyebrows at you and smiling. 

You feel your heart skip a beat. For a moment a look of shock is spread across your face but it quickly melts and is replaced with a smile. 

“I would love to be your girliplier,” you say as you lean down and kiss his head. 

As you lean down Mark grabs your waist and stands up quickly spinning you around.

“Yes!” He exclaims before he plants another kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment if you did! Also I am open for any suggestions/ideas that you might want me to write about. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
